Galapagus's Girlfriend: Part 1
Galapagus's Girlfriend: Part 1 is the forth episode of season 3 of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix and is the thirtieth episode altogether... Synopsis Galapagus gets a girlfriend. The Episode and his friends are at the Ice cream store, Galapagus however hasn’t even started eating his ice cream yet. Brendan: Galapagus, you feeling alright? Galapagus: sighs Yes… Roy: You sure about that? Galapagus: Yeah… are seen playing volleyball. Brendan: Wait a minute, I HATE VOLLEYBALL! Galapagus: I hate everything… are seen playing Call of Duty. Brendan: Wait… I don’t have that game! are now seen working at the restaurant, Galapagus is still looking kinda blue. Brendan: Come on now Galapagus, tell me whats wrong! Galapagus: It’s nothing, not like that… a Geochelone Aerio with a pink bow walks into the room, she is called Emily, Galapagus instantly stands up. Galapagus: Beautiful curly cue over there! Roy: Oh no… ''THEME SONG '' Galapagus: She’s beautiful! Brendan: I know! sits down and sighs in disappointment. Galapagus: I don’t know, maybe this isn’t such a good idea… Brendan: Why? Roy: Because he’ll boss us about just because he’s in love! Galapagus: I don’t have the guts to do it, and besides, I’m not clean. Brendan: Aw come on Galapagus cuts to Galapagus’s front, it’s full of dirt and dust. You look great! scene cuts to Emily. Brendan: Hello customer! Emily: Hi! Brendan: Wanna meet my friend Galapagus? Emily: I’d love to! nervously walks to Emily. Galapagus: Gulps. H-hi… Emily: Hi… Galapagus: What’s your name? Emily: Emily… Galapagus: I’m… Ga, Ga, Gah… reads Galapagus’s nametag. Emily: Galapagus? Galapagus: Yeah… Brendan: Why don’t you take her on a date? Emily: Yeah! That would be lovely! Galapagus: What? This soon? I haven’t even been on a date! Brendan: You’ll do fine! Emily: Where will we have it? Brendan: Here! Right Galapagus? Umm… Galapagus? shows us that Galapagus is too nervous to speak. Emily: Umm… Maybe another time? Brendan: Yeah! You do what you want while we get ready! Emily: Okay! leaves, as soon as that happens, Galapagus runs into the bathroom, Brendan follows. the bathroom, Galapagus is washing his front. Brendan: Galapagus? Galapagus: Quick, Brendan! How do I look? Brendan: Good! Galapagus: Actually, Brendan can you turn into Splashattack? turns into Splashattack. Galapagus: Now do your thing! shoots water at Galapagus’s front, it’s now clean as a whistle! Galapagus: Thanks! goes into the kitchen, where Roy is making food. Galapagus: Quick! Roy, get me and Emily a billon blades of grass! Roy: What? Galapagus: JUST DO IT! goes out and pulls as much grass as possible, after a minute of this, Roy is seen laid outside, he is gasping for breath. Galapagus: Thank you Roy! Brendan! Get Emily a bunch of flowers! turns into Hypserspeed and runs out of the kitchen and back in with flowers. Galapagus: NOW GET HER A BOX OF CHOCOLATES! runs out and comes back in with a box of chocolates. Hyperspeed: What kind of Geochelone Aerio gives their mate a- Galapagus: GET HER A SUN HAT! runs out and comes back in with a sun hat. Galapagus: QUICK! BRENDAN! GET HER FINE JEWERLY! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! echos. runs out and comes back with Jewelery, then he runs out and comes back with a toilet for Geochelone Aerios, then he runs out and comes back with a sink for Geochelone Aerios, then he runs out and comes back with a copy of Half Life 3, then he runs out and comes back with Monopoly: Aldabra editon, then he runs out and in with a Justin Bieber album, then a copy of Mega Man 9, then a copy of The Unfair Platformer, then a ring, then it just shows presents. then Hyperspeed is seen laid of the floor, he turns back into Brendan. Galapagus: Brendan! I’m glad I caught you! I want you to buy Emily… Brendan: WAIT! Don't tell me. You want me to run down to the store and buy Emily something she doesn't need! Then you want me to run back here so you can say, into Mr. Turtle Mr. Turtle: Arrgh, Brendan! GET HER THIS, And then I'll say, back into Brendan. Brendan: But Galapagus, You’re overworking me!! And then you'll say into Mr. Turtle. Mr. Turtle: "I DON’T CARE!” Galapagus: BUT BRENDAN, EMILY NEEDS THIS! comes in, Galapagus gives her all the things Hyperspeed bought. Galapagus: Hey! Look what I bought you! Mr. Turtle: WHAT? Roy: That does it! Brendan? Mr. Turtle: I know! turns into Dragonflight. Dragonflight: MODELATRIX, Y U NO GIVE ME THE EMERGENCY ALIEN? Roy: Just get this over with! goes and burns down the restaurant in a fit of rage, then makes a fire circle around Galapagus and Emily, who hides behind Galapagus. Galapagus: BRENDAN? IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT? signs he’s about to cry. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE? MY DATE? IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT THEN FINE! GO ON! RUIN MY LIFE! SHES THE ONLY THING IN THE WORLD MORE IMPORTANT! stares at them, and suddenly, he begins to bite his bottom lip. Roy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRENDAN? KILL HER! a tear rolls from Dragonflight’s face. Roy: Brendan? Are you crying? Dragonflight: I… I… I CAN’T DO IT! extinguishes the flames with a fire extinguisher and bursts into tears, suddenly, Adwaita comes into the Restuaunt. Adwaita: What’s up with Brendan? Galapagus; He was mad at me… Adwaita: Well I was going to kill him and all but… Galapagus: This is my girlfriend! Adwaita: Wait a minute DID YOU TELL BRENDAN TO DESTROY LEDGERDOMAIN? Galapagus: No! Adwaita: IN THAT CASE! runs out and comes back in with a gun, he reloads it, then shoots Emily in the chest, in which [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXvIizcLHlk sad music plays.] Galapagus: EMILY! runs to her. Emily: Galapagus… Galapagus: streaming down his face. Emily… Emily: I… Love… You… eyes close. Galapagus: Emily… NO! NOOOO! begins crying on Emily’s front Adwaita: WHAT? YOU CAN GET ANOTHER GIRL CAN’T YOU? Galapagus: I CAN’T! I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW SHE GOT HERE! Adwaita: Well umm… I best be going? BYE! runs out. now ultimately feeling awful about Galapagus, walks over to him. Roy: Hey, umm, Galapagus? Galapagus: Roy? who has stopped crying, and now simply in tears. Looks at Galapagus. Dragonflight: Galapagus, sniffles. I have something to say… Roy: You mean we? Dragonflight: Sniffles Yes… Dragonflight and Roy: Were sorry! Galapagus: W-what? Dragonflight: We were sniffles such jerks to you. Roy: We didn’t realise how much Emily meant to you… Galapagus: Emily, she meant everything to me… I could have had a family… I COULD HAVE HAD A LIFE! Roy: Galapagus are you even listening to us? Galapagus: what Roy and Dragonflight are saying, he sighs, I’m sorry… gives a weak smile. Galapagus: I was the jerk, I overworked you so Emily would be happy, this is all my fault! If I hadn’t wanted a girlfriend in the first place! She would be still… to cry on Emily’s front. Dragonflight: fully calm and not in tears. Listen… I’m not sure if I can do this… But… turns into The Emergency Alien, inside, Serena and Bellicus are with Brendan. Brendan: I need a favour from you guys, Galapagus’s girlfriend died and… Serena: As much as we’d love to help… a Celestialsapien cannot bring anyone back to life… Bellicus: We can! But only as a zombie. Brendan: What? Galapagus would never… Serena: But what about the fountain of life? Bellicus: No! It’s too dangerous… Brendan: Can you get me out of here now… You’re being useless again. Bellicus: Seconded! Serena: Motion carried! Emergency Alien turns back into Dragonflight, where Galapagus is still bawling on Emily’s front. Galapagus: What happened? Dragonflight: I couldn’t save her… Galapagus: YOU COULDN’T SAVE HER? YOU’VE GOT TO TRY AGAIN! PLEASE! Dragonflight: As dangerous as it sounds, You can go to the fountain of life and… Galapagus: I don’t care! I HAVE TO SAVE EMILY! Dragonflight: And there’s a second way… Galapagus: Really? What is it? TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Emily *Adwaita Aliens Used *Splashattack *Hyperspeed *Mr. Turtle (x2) *Dragonflight (x2) (first time was accidental, selected alien was The Emergency Alien) *The Emergency Alien Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes